The invention relates to a feeding gate comprising a number of feeding openings that can be opened and closed by means of tiltable closing pipes. The gate has a closing mechanism that can be unlatched or latched, respectively, by means of an operating member comprising recesses and being disposed entirely within an upper, U-shaped profile beam. The operating member is slidable in the longitudinal direction of the gate, within the recesses being disposed in the immediate vicinity of a latch that is mounted pivotably in the profile beam. The latch has an end that is automatically received in the recess upon latching, which latching operation can be disconnected for all closing pipes simultaneously or for each closing pipe separately.
Such a feeding gate is known from Dutch patent application No. 84-00919 of Applicant. If one wishes to close the closing pipes, this cannot be done in one single action, as all closing pipes have to be moved manually one by one. That is a time-consuming affair. It is desirable to be able to close all the feeding openings simultaneously if one wants to lay out the feed but one does not want the animals to start eating right away.